Dice Game
Dice Game is a pricing game where a contestant attempts to use large red dice to roll the correct digits in the price of a car. Gameplay *The contestant is shown the first digit in the price of a car on a game board with nine screens, and is presented with four oversized dice on a gaming table. The contestant rolls the first die; if the number rolled matches the second digit, the digit is revealed and shown on both screens. Otherwise, the contestant must decide whether the digit is higher or lower than the roll and his or her selection is marked with an outline of lights. There are no zeroes in the price of the car and there are no digits higher than six. Therefore, if the contestant rolls a one or a six, the correct box is automatically marked higher or lower, respectively. The die is then placed in a slot with the rolled number facing outwards. The three remaining dice are played in the same way. Digits may appear more than once in the price of the car. *Each die must roll past a white line at the end of the rolling table for the roll to be accepted to prevent players from rigging their throws. If a die settles behind or on the line, even if it bounced there after passing the line first, the contestant must roll again. *Once all four dice are played, provided that at least one number is not 1, 6 or the exact number (which yields an instant win), any digits that were not rolled exactly are revealed one at a time in the appropriate screen, higher or lower than the die. The contestant must have rolled or correctly guessed higher or lower for all four digits to win the car. *The host will reveal the numbers either from left to right or in the most dramatic order possible. Since rolls of 1 or 6 are guaranteed to be higher or lower, respectively, these digits are usually revealed first if any are rolled, leaving the most uncertain guesses for last. *If the contestant rolls all four dice, that are all 1s, all 6s, all exactly right or a mixture of the three, the price will light up and the contestant automatically wins the car. *During Season 45's Big Money Week on October 24, 2016 (#7661K), rolling the exact number on a die would get the contestant $10,000 each, even if they didn't win the car. A perfect playing would get the contestant $40,000 and the car. History *Dice Game debuted on June 2, 1976 (#1963D) and was created by producer Robert Sherman. The game was originally played for cars with four-digit prices and the first digit was not given. For about the first year that Dice Game was played, the prices of the cars could contain any digit between 0 and 9. This made the game extremely difficult to win, partly because the obvious numbers were impossible to get exactly; owing to this, the current rules were implemented, even though there were winners under the old rules. *During the 1980s, when cars under $6,667 were still common, the game was occasionally played for cars with five digit prices. When such cars were offered, the game was known as "Deluxe Dice Game"; it is believed to have appeared for the first time on April 22, 1983 (#4895D). The word "Deluxe" was added to the top of the game board and an extra display box was added for the free digit. The yellow board debuted on November 1, 1983 (#5062D). *On August 22, 1983 (#4895D), the lights around the number displays did not work; as a result, as the contestant rolled each number, each time the contestant rolls a wrong number and guesses "higher" or "lower", the correct number, in its appropriate spot, lights up immediately in the display. *On January 8, 1988 (#6705D), the game offered its last four-digit car. Thereafter, the five-digit version of Dice Game became permanent. On September 20, 1988 (#6952D), the "Deluxe" was dropped. On December 15, 1989 (#7465D), a completely redesigned game board debuted. *On October 10, 1996 (#0084K), history was made when contestant Walter Morris Jr. did not have to guess at all, as all four of his rolls were correct. *On November 11, 2013 (#6491K), the first digit malfunctioned and wouldn't light up, so the "1" from Cover Up was used. *On November 27, 2019 (#8913K), the Thanksgiving College Rivals episode, Kathryn Wicker (Texas) won a 2020 Caribbean Blue Chevrolet Spark LS worth $16,425, and Sarah Lessigorski (Oklahoma) was denied. Memorable Contestants Edrie On March 4, 1993 (#8724D), a contestant named Edrie Warner stole the show when she got on stage to play the Dice Game for a Ford. She explained to Bob she had seen the game previously before she got into the studio audience, so Bob let Edrie explain the rules. Edrie's details made the audience and Bob laugh, as he could not have explained the game better himself (although we all know he could have). When the dice were rolled and it was down to the last number, Edrie looked worried, but Bob said since she rolled a "5," the only way she could lose was if the last number in the car was a six. Edrie's emotions and her telling Bob, "I promise not to do bodily harm, so I'm standing back here," referring to something Bob made contestants swear to in the '70s, got more humorous. Bob even let Edrie ask the TPIR staff, "Show me the number, please." The "2" lit up and Edrie won the Ford worth $12,332. Edrie didn't believe she won at first, but then asked "You sure?" and "What am I going to do?" Bob told her she could drive it home. Edrie's appearance was shown in the Price is Right's 25th Anniversary Special on August 23, 1996 (#0001S). Scott On February 16, 1998 (#0651K), a contestant named Scott fell down, and twisted his knee in excitement when he saw a new car. Before the description of the car could be announced, Bob announced that Scott was hurt, and offered him a chair to sit in, to which Scott declined. He stood, but held onto the side of the prop, as he played Dice Game. As Scott lost the game, and the car, his twisted knee gave out and he fell to the ground. As such, he sat in a chair during the Showcase Showdown with Bob acting as substitute spinner for him. Bob requested that Scott remain in the chair, and not jump up if he got a dollar on the wheel or made it to the Showcase. He subsequently made it to the Showcases, and sat in the director's chair, but unfortunately he overbid on his showcase. In spite of his misfortunes, Scott remained in good spirits through the whole thing, with Bob claiming that he'd be one of the show's more memorable contestants for his positive attitude. Aaron On January 3, 2000 (#1321K), Aaron Sturtevant (Future actor Aaron Paul, most famous for playing Jesse Pinkman on AMC's Breaking Bad) was a contestant on The Price is Right. He played Dice Game, with similar enthusiasm to Scott, but lost. He also advanced to the Showcases, but overbid on his showcase by $132. Nighttime Appearances *Dice Game was one of five pricing games introduced in the fifth and final nighttime season hosted by Dennis James on episode #159N (the other four being Cliff Hangers on episode #157N, Danger Price also on episode #157N, Hurdles on episode #160N and 3 Strikes on episode #158N). *Additionally, both Deluxe Dice Game and the regular version were used during the Tom Kennedy run. *Dice Game was never won on the primetime version of the show. It was played three times on the $1,000,000 Spectacular. Trivia *This game can't be played with just any automobile; it has to range 1-6 just like in the current rules. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 41. *If the Dice Game is to be a Million Dollar Game on ''The Price is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular'', the contestant would need to roll the exact number on every die to win the $1 million bonus. *Dice Game was one of seven pricing games seen on the third taping session of Season 36, which was seen on October 17, 2007 (#4043K, aired out of order on November 13), October 25, 2007 (#4054K, aired out of order on January 3, 2008), October 29, 2007 (#4061K, aired out of order on December 13), November 6, 2007 (#4072K, aired out of order on October 17), November 15, 2007 (#4084K, aired out of order on November 7), and November 23, 2007 (#4095K, aired out of order on October 26). It was also one of three "old" pricing games seen on the seventh taping session of the season, which was seen on November 27, 2007 (#4102K, aired out of order on November 5), December 3, 2007 (#4111K, aired out of order on November 12), December 14, 2007 (#4125K, aired out of order on November 2), January 9, 2008 (#4133K, aired out of order on January 7), January 17, 2008 (#4144K, aired out of order on January 14), and January 22, 2008 (#4152K, aired out of order on January 29). Foreign versions of Dice Game * Australia's Dice Game is exactly the same way as the first version of its American counterpart (with the 1-6 rule) only the player usually played for a trip (although Ian Turpie's versions often had furniture for a prize). One very memorable playing involved a woman who was so overwhelmed to be on the show that she could not stop crying. Although the last of the digits to be revealed had an incorrect guess, host Larry Edmur was kind enough to offer the woman the trip. * In Germany, the game is called Wurfelspiel, and is also not played for a car. In this version, there are no screens to display numbers-- the price is revealed via cards, and an arrow lighting up or down to indicate "higher" or "lower" on a wrong digit. Otherwise, gameplay remains the same. * On Holland's Cash en Carlo, the game there is called "Carlo's Casino" and is played for a trip. * On Spain's El Precio Justo, the game was called La Ruleta because instead of playing with dice, the contestant played with a wheel with numbers 0-9. The contestant spun the wheel to determine the first four numbers (which could be any of the ten digits as opposed to 1-6) in the seven-digit price of the car in pesetas (as the last three numbers were usually if not always 0). Gameplay was otherwise the same. * On Vietnam's Hãy chọn giá đúng, the game was called Xúc xắc and was never played for a car. In this version, there are five numbers in the display, but if the game is played for a four-digit prize, the first number will show "0". Gallery Tpirdicegame.jpg|a custom drawing of the Dice Game, complete w/ the Dice Table D G.png Dice Game 01.jpg|Let's play Dice Game. Dice Game 02.jpg|Uh-oh, this is a loss. dice4.JPG|And so's this. The original rules made Dice Game way too hard to win. Dice Game 03.jpg|Here's Deluxe Dice Game Dice Game 04.jpg Dice Game 05.jpg|Another playing of Dice Game with a new paint job similar to today's setup. Dice Game 06.jpg|The contestant won the game. Actual Retail Price: $6,353 Dice Game 07.jpg Dice Game 08.jpg Dice Game 13.jpg|Here's today's setup of Dice Game and this contestant made history. Dice Game 14.jpg|She rolled a 1 which wasn't the 2nd number but was the 3rd number and rolled a 6 which was the 4th number but wasn't the last number. Dice Game 15.jpg|This would have to be one of the most exciting instant wins that Dice Game has had on Price is Right. Dice Game 16.jpg Dice Game 17.jpg|An upclose look at the first number in the price of the car. Dice Game 18.jpg|Only 1 number away from victory. Is the 3rd number higher than 3? Dice Game 19.jpg|It is! The 3rd number was a 6. The complete price is $16,635. pg6game1.png Premiere Playing (June 2, 1976, #1963D) dicegamepremiere1.jpg dicegamepremiere2.jpg dicegamepremiere3.jpg dicegamepremiere4.jpg dicegamepremiere5.jpg dicegamepremiere6.jpg dicegamepremiere7.jpg dicegamepremiere8.jpg dicegamepremiere9.jpg dicegamepremiere10.jpg dicegamepremiere11.jpg dicegamepremiere12.jpg dicegamepremiere13.jpg dicegamepremiere14.jpg Dice Game for a Buick Opel (June 23, 1977, #2434D) dicegamebuickopel1.jpg dicegamebuickopel2.jpg dicegamebuickopel3.jpg dicegamebuickopel4.jpg dicegamebuickopel5.jpg dicegamebuickopel6.jpg dicegamebuickopel7.jpg dicegamebuickopel8.jpg dicegamebuickopel9.jpg dicegamebuickopel10.jpg dicegamebuickopel11.jpg dicegamebuickopel12.jpg dicegamebuickopel13.jpg dicegamebuickopel14.jpg Dice Game for a Buick Regal Coupe (December 30, 1977, #2625D) dicegamebuickregalcoupe1.jpg dicegamebuickregalcoupe2.jpg dicegamebuickregalcoupe3.jpg dicegamebuickregalcoupe4.jpg dicegamebuickregalcoupe5.jpg dicegamebuickregalcoupe6.jpg dicegamebuickregalcoupe7.jpg dicegamebuickregalcoupe8.jpg dicegamebuickregalcoupe9.jpg dicegamebuickregalcoupe10.jpg dicegamebuickregalcoupe11.jpg dicegamebuickregalcoupe12.jpg dicegamebuickregalcoupe13.jpg dicegamebuickregalcoupe14.jpg dicegamebuickregalcoupe15.jpg dicegamebuickregalcoupe16.jpg Dice Game for a Renault LeCar (February 27, 1980, #3573D) dicegamerenaultlecar1.jpg dicegamerenaultlecar2.jpg|If he wins this car, he will also get a Page Alert car alarm system. dicegamerenaultlecar3.jpg dicegamerenaultlecar4.jpg dicegamerenaultlecar5.jpg dicegamerenaultlecar6.jpg dicegamerenaultlecar7.jpg dicegamerenaultlecar8.jpg dicegamerenaultlecar9.jpg dicegamerenaultlecar10.jpg dicegamerenaultlecar11.jpg dicegamerenaultlecar12.jpg dicegamerenaultlecar13.jpg dicegamerenaultlecar14.jpg Dice Game for a Mazda GLC Wagon (September 3, 1980, #3763D) dicegamemazdaglcwagon1.jpg dicegamemazdaglcwagon2.jpg dicegamemazdaglcwagon3.jpg dicegamemazdaglcwagon4.jpg dicegamemazdaglcwagon5.jpg dicegamemazdaglcwagon6.jpg dicegamemazdaglcwagon7.jpg dicegamemazdaglcwagon8.jpg dicegamemazdaglcwagon9.jpg dicegamemazdaglcwagon10.jpg dicegamemazdaglcwagon11.jpg dicegamemazdaglcwagon12.jpg dicegamemazdaglcwagon13.jpg dicegamemazdaglcwagon14.jpg dicegamemazdaglcwagon15.jpg First Appearance of Deluxe Dice Game (April 22, 1983, #4895D) deluxedicegamedebut1.jpg deluxedicegamedebut2.jpg deluxedicegamedebut3.jpg Deluxe Dice Game.jpg deluxedicegamedebut4.jpg deluxedicegamedebut5.jpg deluxedicegamedebut6.jpg deluxedicegamedebut7.jpg deluxedicegamedebut8.jpg deluxedicegamedebut9.jpg deluxedicegamedebut10.jpg deluxedicegamedebut11.jpg deluxedicegamedebut12.jpg deluxedicegamedebut13.jpg deluxedicegamedebut14.jpg deluxedicegamedebut15.jpg deluxedicegamedebut16.jpg Deluxe Dice Game for a Dodge 400 Convertible (September 13, 1983, #4992D) deluxedicegamedodge400conv1.jpg deluxedicegamedodge400conv2.jpg deluxedicegamedodge400conv3.jpg deluxedicegamedodge400conv4.jpg deluxedicegamedodge400conv5.jpg deluxedicegamedodge400conv6.jpg deluxedicegamedodge400conv7.jpg deluxedicegamedodge400conv8.jpg deluxedicegamedodge400conv9.jpg deluxedicegamedodge400conv10.jpg deluxedicegamedodge400conv11.jpg deluxedicegamedodge400conv12.jpg deluxedicegamedodge400conv13.jpg deluxedicegamedodge400conv14.jpg deluxedicegamedodge400conv15.jpg deluxedicegamedodge400conv16.jpg deluxedicegamedodge400conv17.jpg Debut of Dice Game's Yellow Board (November 1, 1983, #5062D) dicegame(11-1-1983)1.jpg dicegame(11-1-1983)2.jpg dicegame(11-1-1983)3.jpg dicegame(11-1-1983)4.jpg dicegame(11-1-1983)5.jpg dicegame(11-1-1983)6.jpg dicegame(11-1-1983)7.jpg dicegame(11-1-1983)8.jpg dicegame(11-1-1983)9.jpg dicegame(11-1-1983)10.jpg dicegame(11-1-1983)11.jpg dicegame(11-1-1983)12.jpg dicegame(11-1-1983)13.jpg dicegame(11-1-1983)14.jpg dicegame(11-1-1983)15.jpg dicegame(11-1-1983)16.jpg Deluxe Dice Game for a Pontiac Fiero (December 4, 1984, #5512D) deluxedicegamepontiacfiero1.jpg deluxedicegamepontiacfiero2.jpg deluxedicegamepontiacfiero3.jpg deluxedicegamepontiacfiero4.jpg deluxedicegamepontiacfiero5.jpg deluxedicegamepontiacfiero6.jpg deluxedicegamepontiacfiero7.jpg deluxedicegamepontiacfiero8.jpg deluxedicegamepontiacfiero9.jpg deluxedicegamepontiacfiero10.jpg deluxedicegamepontiacfiero11.jpg deluxedicegamepontiacfiero12.jpg deluxedicegamepontiacfiero13.jpg deluxedicegamepontiacfiero14.jpg Lana's All-6's Perfection in Deluxe Dice Game (November 11, 1985, #5881D) deluxedicegamelana1.jpg deluxedicegamelana2.jpg|If she wins this car, she will also get a Maxi Guard car alarm system. deluxedicegamelana3.jpg deluxedicegamelana4.jpg deluxedicegamelana5.jpg deluxedicegamelana6.jpg deluxedicegamelana7.jpg deluxedicegamelana8.jpg deluxedicegamelana9.jpg deluxedicegamelana10.jpg deluxedicegamelana11.jpg deluxedicegamelana12.jpg deluxedicegamelana13.jpg deluxedicegamelana14.jpg Deluxe Dice Game for a Subaru XT (February 11, 1988, #6754D) deluxedicegamesubaruxt1.jpg deluxedicegamesubaruxt2.jpg deluxedicegamesubaruxt3.jpg deluxedicegamesubaruxt4.jpg deluxedicegamesubaruxt5.jpg deluxedicegamesubaruxt6.jpg deluxedicegamesubaruxt7.jpg deluxedicegamesubaruxt8.jpg deluxedicegamesubaruxt9.jpg deluxedicegamesubaruxt10.jpg deluxedicegamesubaruxt11.jpg deluxedicegamesubaruxt12.jpg deluxedicegamesubaruxt13.jpg deluxedicegamesubaruxt14.jpg Dice Game for a Subaru DL Wagon (December 16, 1988, #7065D) dicegamesubarudlwagon1.jpg dicegamesubarudlwagon2.jpg dicegamesubarudlwagon3.jpg dicegamesubarudlwagon4.jpg dicegamesubarudlwagon5.jpg dicegamesubarudlwagon6.jpg dicegamesubarudlwagon7.jpg dicegamesubarudlwagon8.jpg dicegamesubarudlwagon9.jpg dicegamesubarudlwagon10.jpg dicegamesubarudlwagon11.jpg dicegamesubarudlwagon12.jpg dicegamesubarudlwagon13.jpg dicegamesubarudlwagon14.jpg dicegamesubarudlwagon15.jpg dicegamesubarudlwagon16.jpg Dice Game for a Mitsubishi Eclipse (November 14, 1991, #8184D) dicegamemitsubishieclipse1.jpg dicegamemitsubishieclipse2.jpg dicegamemitsubishieclipse3.jpg dicegamemitsubishieclipse4.jpg dicegamemitsubishieclipse5.jpg dicegamemitsubishieclipse6.jpg dicegamemitsubishieclipse7.jpg dicegamemitsubishieclipse8.jpg dicegamemitsubishieclipse9.jpg|BTW, she rolled a 1 on her fourth roll. dicegamemitsubishieclipse10.jpg dicegamemitsubishieclipse11.jpg Dice Game for a Toyota Celica (December 3, 1991, #8212D) dicegametoyotacelica1.jpg dicegametoyotacelica2.jpg dicegametoyotacelica3.jpg dicegametoyotacelica4.jpg dicegametoyotacelica5.jpg dicegametoyotacelica6.jpg dicegametoyotacelica7.jpg dicegametoyotacelica8.jpg dicegametoyotacelica9.jpg dicegametoyotacelica10.jpg dicegametoyotacelica11.jpg dicegametoyotacelica12.jpg dicegametoyotacelica13.jpg dicegametoyotacelica14.jpg dicegametoyotacelica15.jpg Dice Game for a Chevrolet Blazer (September 27, 1994, #0012N) dicegamechevyblazer1.jpg dicegamechevyblazer2.jpg dicegamechevyblazer3.jpg dicegamechevyblazer4.jpg dicegamechevyblazer5.jpg dicegamechevyblazer6.jpg dicegamechevyblazer7.jpg dicegamechevyblazer8.jpg dicegamechevyblazer9.jpg dicegamechevyblazer10.jpg dicegamechevyblazer11.jpg dicegamechevyblazer12.jpg dicegamechevyblazer13.jpg dicegamechevyblazer14.jpg dicegamechevyblazer15.jpg dicegamechevyblazer16.jpg Walter's Perfect Dice Game Playing (October 10, 1996, #0084K) dicegamewalter1.jpg Dice Game 09.jpg dicegamewalter2.jpg dicegamewalter3.jpg dicegamewalter4.jpg dicegamewalter5.jpg dicegamewalter6.jpg dicegamewalter7.jpg dicegamewalter8.jpg dicegamewalter9.jpg Dice Game 10.jpg|That's a very hard feat to do. Walter rolls the correct numbers in the price of the car. Nobody would ever master this winning technique. Dice Game 11.jpg Dice Game 12.jpg Injured Contestant Plays Dice Game (February 16, 1998, #0651K) dicegameinjuredcontestant1.jpg dicegameinjuredcontestant2.jpg dicegameinjuredcontestant3.jpg dicegameinjuredcontestant4.jpg dicegameinjuredcontestant5.jpg dicegameinjuredcontestant6.jpg dicegameinjuredcontestant7.jpg dicegameinjuredcontestant8.jpg dicegameinjuredcontestant9.jpg dicegameinjuredcontestant10.jpg dicegameinjuredcontestant11.jpg dicegameinjuredcontestant12.jpg dicegameinjuredcontestant13.jpg dicegameinjuredcontestant14.jpg dicegameinjuredcontestant15.jpg dicegameinjuredcontestant16.jpg Timothy Rolls All 3's in Dice Game (November 12, 1998, #0894K) dicegametimothy1.jpg dicegametimothy2.jpg dicegametimothy3.jpg dicegametimothy4.jpg dicegametimothy5.jpg dicegametimothy6.jpg dicegametimothy7.jpg dicegametimothy8.jpg dicegametimothy9.jpg dicegametimothy10.jpg dicegametimothy11.jpg dicegametimothy12.jpg dicegametimothy13.jpg dicegametimothy14.jpg dicegametimothy15.jpg dicegametimothy16.jpg dicegametimothy17.jpg Aaron Paul Plays Dice Game (January 3, 2000, #1321K) dicegameaaronpaul1.jpg dicegameaaronpaul2.jpg dicegameaaronpaul3.jpg dicegameaaronpaul4.jpg dicegameaaronpaul5.jpg dicegameaaronpaul6.jpg dicegameaaronpaul7.jpg dicegameaaronpaul8.jpg dicegameaaronpaul9.jpg dicegameaaronpaul10.jpg dicegameaaronpaul11.jpg dicegameaaronpaul12.jpg dicegameaaronpaul13.jpg dicegameaaronpaul14.jpg dicegameaaronpaul15.jpg dicegameaaronpaul16.jpg dicegameaaronpaul17.jpg Dice Game for an Oldsmobile Alero (April 17, 2001, #1772K) dicegameoldsmobilealero1.jpg dicegameoldsmobilealero2.jpg dicegameoldsmobilealero3.jpg dicegameoldsmobilealero4.jpg dicegameoldsmobilealero5.jpg dicegameoldsmobilealero6.jpg dicegameoldsmobilealero7.jpg dicegameoldsmobilealero8.jpg dicegameoldsmobilealero9.jpg dicegameoldsmobilealero10.jpg dicegameoldsmobilealero11.jpg dicegameoldsmobilealero12.jpg dicegameoldsmobilealero13.jpg dicegameoldsmobilealero14.jpg dicegameoldsmobilealero15.jpg dicegameoldsmobilealero16.jpg dicegameoldsmobilealero17.jpg dicegameoldsmobilealero18.jpg dicegameoldsmobilealero19.jpg Dice Game for a Chrysler 300M (May 3, 2003, #010SP) dicegamechrysler300m1.jpg dicegamechrysler300m2.jpg dicegamechrysler300m3.jpg dicegamechrysler300m4.jpg dicegamechrysler300m5.jpg dicegamechrysler300m6.jpg dicegamechrysler300m7.jpg dicegamechrysler300m8.jpg dicegamechrysler300m9.jpg dicegamechrysler300m10.jpg dicegamechrysler300m11.jpg dicegamechrysler300m12.jpg dicegamechrysler300m13.jpg Dice Game for a Ford F-150 FlareSide SuperCab from Beverly Hills Ford (March 27, 2004, #015SP) dicegamefordf150flareside1.jpg dicegamefordf150flareside2.jpg dicegamefordf150flareside3.jpg dicegamefordf150flareside4.jpg dicegamefordf150flareside5.jpg dicegamefordf150flareside6.jpg dicegamefordf150flareside7.jpg dicegamefordf150flareside8.jpg dicegamefordf150flareside9.jpg dicegamefordf150flareside10.jpg dicegamefordf150flareside11.jpg dicegamefordf150flareside12.jpg dicegamefordf150flareside13.jpg dicegamefordf150flareside14.jpg dicegamefordf150flareside15.jpg Dice Game for a Buick Century Custom on a Million Dollar Spectacular (April 24, 2004, #016SP) dicegamebuickcenturymds1.jpg dicegamebuickcenturymds2.jpg dicegamebuickcenturymds3.jpg dicegamebuickcenturymds4.jpg dicegamebuickcenturymds5.jpg dicegamebuickcenturymds6.jpg dicegamebuickcenturymds7.jpg dicegamebuickcenturymds8.jpg dicegamebuickcenturymds9.jpg dicegamebuickcenturymds10.jpg dicegamebuickcenturymds11.jpg dicegamebuickcenturymds12.jpg dicegamebuickcenturymds13.jpg dicegamebuickcenturymds14.jpg dicegamebuickcenturymds15.jpg Last Dice Game Perfection with Bob Barker (January 2, 2006, #3471K) dicegameperfection2006-1.jpg dicegameperfection2006-2.jpg dicegameperfection2006-3.jpg dicegameperfection2006-4.jpg dicegameperfection2006-5.jpg dicegameperfection2006-6.jpg dicegameperfection2006-7.jpg dicegameperfection2006-8.jpg dicegameperfection2006-9.jpg dicegameperfection2006-10.jpg dicegameperfection2006-11.jpg dicegameperfection2006-12.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 11, 2007, #4031K) dicegame(6-11-2007)1.jpg dicegame(6-11-2007)2.jpg dicegame(6-11-2007)3.jpg dicegame(6-11-2007)4.jpg dicegame(6-11-2007)5.jpg dicegame(6-11-2007)6.jpg dicegame(6-11-2007)7.jpg dicegame(6-11-2007)8.jpg dicegame(6-11-2007)9.jpg dicegame(6-11-2007)10.jpg dicegame(6-11-2007)11.jpg dicegame(6-11-2007)12.jpg dicegame(6-11-2007)13.jpg dicegame(6-11-2007)14.jpg dicegame(6-11-2007)15.jpg A Dice Game Malfunction (December 12, 2008, #4545K) dicegamemalfunction1.jpg dicegamemalfunction2.jpg dicegamemalfunction3.jpg dicegamemalfunction4.jpg dicegamemalfunction5.jpg dicegamemalfunction6.jpg dicegamemalfunction7.jpg dicegamemalfunction8.jpg dicegamemalfunction9.jpg dicegamemalfunction10.jpg dicegamemalfunction11.jpg dicegamemalfunction12.jpg|Huh? There must be some sort of a malfunction. dicegamemalfunction13.jpg|And another malfunction. dicegamemalfunction14.jpg|She lost the car. dicegamemalfunction15.jpg Dice Game for a Jeep Compass FWD with Rallye Group (December 25, 2008, #4564K, aired out of order on December 24) dicegamejeepcompassrallye1.jpg dicegamejeepcompassrallye2.jpg dicegamejeepcompassrallye3.jpg dicegamejeepcompassrallye4.jpg dicegamejeepcompassrallye5.jpg dicegamejeepcompassrallye6.jpg dicegamejeepcompassrallye7.jpg dicegamejeepcompassrallye8.jpg dicegamejeepcompassrallye9.jpg dicegamejeepcompassrallye10.jpg dicegamejeepcompassrallye11.jpg dicegamejeepcompassrallye12.jpg dicegamejeepcompassrallye13.jpg dicegamejeepcompassrallye14.jpg dicegamejeepcompassrallye15.jpg dicegamejeepcompassrallye16.jpg dicegamejeepcompassrallye17.jpg dicegamejeepcompassrallye18.jpg dicegamejeepcompassrallye19.jpg First Dice Game Perfection with Drew Carey (January 31, 2011, #5421K) dicegameperfection2011-1.jpg dicegameperfection2011-2.jpg dicegameperfection2011-3.jpg dicegameperfection2011-4.jpg dicegameperfection2011-5.jpg dicegameperfection2011-6.jpg dicegameperfection2011-7.jpg dicegameperfection2011-8.jpg dicegameperfection2011-9.jpg dicegameperfection2011-10.jpg dicegameperfection2011-11.jpg dicegameperfection2011-12.jpg dicegameperfection2011-13.jpg dicegameperfection2011-14.jpg dicegameperfection2011-15.jpg dicegameperfection2011-16.jpg Elaine Plays Dice Game with Heidi Klum (October 10, 2011, #5661K, aired out of order on January 6, 2012) dicegameheidiklum1.jpg dicegameheidiklum2.jpg dicegameheidiklum3.jpg dicegameheidiklum4.jpg dicegameheidiklum5.jpg dicegameheidiklum6.jpg dicegameheidiklum7.jpg dicegameheidiklum8.jpg dicegameheidiklum9.jpg dicegameheidiklum10.jpg dicegameheidiklum11.jpg dicegameheidiklum12.jpg dicegameheidiklum13.jpg dicegameheidiklum14.jpg dicegameheidiklum15.jpg Elma Plays Dice Game with Drew & Nick Lachey (January 22, 2013, #6192K, aired out of order on February 18, originally rescheduled to air on February 19) dicegamelacheybrothers1.jpg dicegamelacheybrothers2.jpg dicegamelacheybrothers3.jpg dicegamelacheybrothers4.jpg dicegamelacheybrothers5.jpg dicegamelacheybrothers6.jpg dicegamelacheybrothers7.jpg dicegamelacheybrothers8.jpg dicegamelacheybrothers9.jpg dicegamelacheybrothers10.jpg dicegamelacheybrothers11.jpg dicegamelacheybrothers12.jpg dicegamelacheybrothers13.jpg dicegamelacheybrothers14.jpg dicegamelacheybrothers15.jpg dicegamelacheybrothers16.jpg dicegamelacheybrothers17.jpg dicegamelacheybrothers18.jpg dicegamelacheybrothers19.jpg dicegamelacheybrothers20.jpg A Dice Game Glitch (September 27, 2013, #6425K, aired out of order on October 15, originally rescheduled to air on October 18) dicegameglitch1.jpg dicegameglitch2.jpg dicegameglitch3.jpg dicegameglitch4.jpg dicegameglitch5.jpg dicegameglitch6.jpg dicegameglitch7.jpg dicegameglitch8.jpg dicegameglitch9.jpg|Uh oh! After rolling a 6, the last number was accidentally revealed. dicegameglitch10.jpg|But, he managed to roll a 4 anyway. dicegameglitch11.jpg dicegameglitch12.jpg dicegameglitch13.jpg dicegameglitch14.jpg Dice Game with a Malfunctioning First Digit (November 11, 2013, #6491K) dicegamemalfunction2013-1.jpg dicegamemalfunction2013-2.jpg|The 1 wouldn't light up, so they used the "1" from Cover Up. dicegamemalfunction2013-3.jpg dicegamemalfunction2013-4.jpg dicegamemalfunction2013-5.jpg dicegamemalfunction2013-6.jpg dicegamemalfunction2013-7.jpg dicegamemalfunction2013-8.jpg dicegamemalfunction2013-9.jpg dicegamemalfunction2013-10.jpg dicegamemalfunction2013-11.jpg dicegamemalfunction2013-12.jpg dicegamemalfunction2013-13.jpg dicegamemalfunction2013-14.jpg dicegamemalfunction2013-15.jpg Dice Game for a Nissan Versa Note (June 22, 2015, #7191K) dicegamenissanversanote1.jpg dicegamenissanversanote2.jpg dicegamenissanversanote3.jpg dicegamenissanversanote4.jpg dicegamenissanversanote5.jpg dicegamenissanversanote6.jpg dicegamenissanversanote7.jpg dicegamenissanversanote8.jpg dicegamenissanversanote9.jpg dicegamenissanversanote10.jpg dicegamenissanversanote11.jpg dicegamenissanversanote12.jpg dicegamenissanversanote13.jpg dicegamenissanversanote14.jpg dicegamenissanversanote15.jpg dicegamenissanversanote16.jpg James' Almost Perfect Dice Game Win (October 28, 2015, #7263K) dicegamejames1.jpg dicegamejames2.jpg dicegamejames3.jpg dicegamejames4.jpg dicegamejames5.jpg dicegamejames6.jpg dicegamejames7.jpg dicegamejames8.jpg dicegamejames9.jpg dicegamejames10.jpg dicegamejames11.jpg dicegamejames12.jpg dicegamejames13.jpg dicegamejames14.jpg Dice Game for a Toyota Prius C Hybrid Persona Series featuring a Special Twist (October 26, 2016, #7661K) dicegametoyotapriuscpersona1.jpg dicegametoyotapriuscpersona2.jpg|The special twist for this playing is that if Davia rolls any exact number, she will win a $10,000 bonus per number. dicegametoyotapriuscpersona3.jpg dicegametoyotapriuscpersona4.jpg dicegametoyotapriuscpersona5.jpg dicegametoyotapriuscpersona6.jpg dicegametoyotapriuscpersona7.jpg dicegametoyotapriuscpersona8.jpg dicegametoyotapriuscpersona9.jpg dicegametoyotapriuscpersona10.jpg dicegametoyotapriuscpersona11.jpg dicegametoyotapriuscpersona12.jpg dicegametoyotapriuscpersona13.jpg dicegametoyotapriuscpersona14.jpg dicegametoyotapriuscpersona15.jpg Dice Game for a Fiat 500 Easy (January 13, 2017, #7765K) dicegamefiat500easy1.jpg dicegamefiat500easy2.jpg dicegamefiat500easy3.jpg dicegamefiat500easy4.jpg dicegamefiat500easy5.jpg dicegamefiat500easy6.jpg dicegamefiat500easy7.jpg dicegamefiat500easy8.jpg dicegamefiat500easy9.jpg dicegamefiat500easy10.jpg dicegamefiat500easy11.jpg dicegamefiat500easy12.jpg dicegamefiat500easy13.jpg Kristen Plays Dice Game with Wilmer Valderrama (February 23, 2017, #7824K, aired out of order on February 21) dicegamewilmervalderrama1.jpg dicegamewilmervalderrama2.jpg dicegamewilmervalderrama3.jpg dicegamewilmervalderrama4.jpg dicegamewilmervalderrama5.jpg dicegamewilmervalderrama6.jpg dicegamewilmervalderrama7.jpg dicegamewilmervalderrama8.jpg dicegamewilmervalderrama9.jpg dicegamewilmervalderrama10.jpg dicegamewilmervalderrama11.jpg dicegamewilmervalderrama12.jpg dicegamewilmervalderrama13.jpg dicegamewilmervalderrama14.jpg dicegamewilmervalderrama15.jpg dicegamewilmervalderrama16.jpg dicegamewilmervalderrama17.jpg dicegamewilmervalderrama18.jpg From October 26, 2017 (#8064K) dicegame (10-26-2017) 1.jpg dicegame2017.jpg dicegame (10-26-2017) 2.jpg dicegame (10-26-2017) 3.jpg dicegame (10-26-2017) 4.jpg dicegame (10-26-2017) 5.jpg dicegame (10-26-2017) 6.jpg dicegame (10-26-2017) 7.jpg dicegame (10-26-2017) 8.jpg dicegame (10-26-2017) 9.jpg dicegame (10-26-2017) 10.jpg dicegame (10-26-2017) 11.jpg dicegame (10-26-2017) 12.jpg dicegame (10-26-2017) 13.jpg dicegame (10-26-2017) 14.jpg dicegame (10-26-2017) 15.jpg Allison's Painful Dice Game Loss (December 26, 2018, #8553K, aired out of order on July 16, 2019, originally rescheduled to air on July 17, 2019) dicegameallison1.jpg dicegameallison2.jpg dicegameallison3.jpg dicegameallison4.jpg dicegameallison5.jpg dicegameallison6.jpg dicegameallison7.jpg dicegameallison8.jpg dicegameallison9.jpg dicegameallison10.jpg dicegameallison11.jpg dicegameallison12.jpg dicegameallison13.jpg dicegameallison14.jpg dicegameallison15.jpg dicegameallison16.jpg dicegameallison17.jpg June's Dice Game Heartbreaker (January 29, 2019, #8602K) dicegamejune1.jpg dicegamejune2.jpg dicegamejune3.jpg dicegamejune4.jpg dicegamejune5.jpg dicegamejune6.jpg dicegamejune7.jpg dicegamejune8.jpg dicegamejune9.jpg dicegamejune10.jpg dicegamejune11.jpg dicegamejune12.jpg dicegamejune13.jpg dicegamejune14.jpg dicegamejune15.jpg dicegamejune16.jpg Katie's Ugly and Painful Dice Game Loss (June 11, 2019, #8792K) dicegamekatie1.jpg dicegamekatie2.jpg dicegamekatie3.jpg dicegamekatie4.jpg dicegamekatie5.jpg dicegamekatie6.jpg dicegamekatie7.jpg dicegamekatie8.jpg dicegamekatie9.jpg dicegamekatie10.jpg dicegamekatie11.jpg dicegamekatie12.jpg dicegamekatie13.jpg dicegamekatie14.jpg dicegamekatie15.jpg dicegamekatie16.jpg dicegamekatie17.jpg Maya's Super Heartbreaking Dice Game Loss (October 14, 2019, #8851K) dicegamemaya1.jpg dicegamemaya2.jpg dicegamemaya3.jpg dicegamemaya4.jpg dicegamemaya5.jpg dicegamemaya6.jpg dicegamemaya7.jpg dicegamemaya8.jpg dicegamemaya9.jpg dicegamemaya10.jpg dicegamemaya11.jpg dicegamemaya12.jpg dicegamemaya13.jpg dicegamemaya14.jpg Kathryn's Easy Win in Dice Game (November 27, 2019, #8913K) dicegamekathryn1.jpg dicegamekathryn2.jpg dicegamekathryn3.jpg dicegamekathryn4.jpg dicegamekathryn5.jpg dicegamekathryn6.jpg dicegamekathryn7.jpg dicegamekathryn8.jpg dicegamekathryn9.jpg dicegamekathryn10.jpg dicegamekathryn11.jpg dicegamekathryn12.jpg dicegamekathryn13.jpg dicegamekathryn14.jpg dicegamekathryn15.jpg dicegamekathryn16.jpg dicegamekathryn17.jpg Mary's Perfect Dice Game Playing (December 11, 2019, #8933K) dicegamemary1.jpg dicegamemary2.jpg dicegamemary3.jpg dicegamemary4.jpg dicegamemary5.jpg dicegamemary6.jpg dicegamemary7.jpg dicegamemary8.jpg dicegamemary9.jpg dicegamemary10.jpg dicegamemary11.jpg dicegamemary12.jpg dicegamemary13.jpg dicegamemary14.jpg dicegamemary15.jpg dicegamemary16.jpg Music Dice Game (January 23, 2020, #8994K, aired out of order on January 20) musicdicegame1.jpg musicdicegame2.jpg musicdicegame3.jpg musicdicegame4.jpg musicdicegame5.jpg musicdicegame6.jpg musicdicegame7.jpg musicdicegame8.jpg musicdicegame9.jpg musicdicegame10.jpg musicdicegame11.jpg musicdicegame12.jpg musicdicegame13.jpg musicdicegame14.jpg musicdicegame15.jpg musicdicegame16.jpg musicdicegame17.jpg musicdicegame18.jpg musicdicegame19.jpg YouTube Videos Dice Game Premiere Dice Game win the hard way This contestant made a super decision! Walter's perfect playing of Dice Game (October 10, 1996, #0084K) A forced win of Dice Game From Bob Barker Era (March 31, 1999, #1073K) First forced win of Dice Game From Drew Carey Era (January 31, 2011, #5421K) Another forced win of Dice Game From Drew Carey Era (February 5, 2014, #6603K, aired out of order on February 7) Still Another forced win of Dice Game From Drew Carey Era Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:A Choice of 2 Category:The Player is in Command Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Predict the Correct Numbers Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Increasing Difficulty Category:Decreasing Difficulty Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"D" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:June Pricing Games Category:Untimed Games Category:2-Part Pricing Games Category:"Game" Pricing Games Category:Game of Luck Category:First Number For Free Pricing Games